


Never Underestimate An Overprotective Family

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [8]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Ollie and Rory have been dating for almost a month and it's time for Rory to meet the family.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 35
Kudos: 6





	Never Underestimate An Overprotective Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little protective family thing. For my darling Esha, who like all of us wanted some more Rollie.

"Roar," Ollie mumbled, tucking his head further into Rory's side. Rory stroked a gentle hand up and down his side, looking from the tv to his beautiful ginger prince. "You know I'm moving to the house soon, would you be able to help me move?" 

"Ali said yes then?" Rory asked with a slightly inquisitive town. Last time he'd heard, Ollie had asked Ali about moving in with the others but he wasn't sure what Ali had said. 

"Um, yes." Rory's heart broke slightly at Ollie's hesitant and wary tone. He'd broken up with Noah about two months ago and while the physical bruises had faded and disappeared, the mental scars still remained. "Sorry, I should have asked you first?" 

"Kitten," Rory breathed out, pulling Ollie tighter against his side and pressing kisses all over his face, "don't ever apologise for doing exactly what you want to. I'm your boyfriend, not your father, you don't need to ask permission. Understood?" 

Ollie melted, whining slightly as he blushed and looked up at his boyfriend adoringly. "Understood," he leant up pressing a sweet kiss to Rory's lips, "are you free to help?" 

"I'm always free if you need help, kitten," Rory answered, running his hand through Ollie's hair softly. "When are you moving?" 

"Tomorrow," Ollie said hesitantly, smiling innocently when Rory frowned incredulously, looking around at the unpacked flat. "I was meant to be packing today, but, I wanted to spend time with you." 

"You're too cute," Rory praised, kissing him sweetly before standing up and pulling Ollie with him, "come on, we can pack together." 

\--

**14:32 The Good One**

_Sammy._

_I'm bringing Rory around to help me unpack, have they left yet?_

**14:39 The Bad One**

_It's Bessie - Sammy conked out watching Princess Protection Programme._

_It's just me and him here. They left like an hour ago so you're safe to bring him._

**14:40 The Good One**

_They left Sammy alone with only you as supervision?_

**14:41 The Bad One**

_Hey, I can control my boyfriend perfectly, thank you, very much._

_At least I'm not afraid to bring mine home._

**14:42 The Good One**

_Dude, I value his life. I am not introducing him to them as a family until he can't leave._

**14:43 The Bad One**

_Sounds like a solid plan. See you in a bit._

**14:44 The Good One**

_Love you, Bessie._

**14:44 The Bad One**

_xx_

"Okay," Ollie spoke, looking up from his phone to see that Rory had loaded the last box in the car, "they've left for the retreat so we're safe to go." 

"Remind me again, why I can't meet my own teammates?" Rory asked, laughing slightly. Ollie had been adamant that Rory could go round to the house if none of the adults were there.

"You've only ever met fast bowler James Anderson and opener Alastair Cook," Ollie pointed out, standing on his tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss to Rory's lips before jumping in the car. "You've never met protective papa Jimmy and disappointed dad Ali." 

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Rory had known Cooky for years since he first started playing County Cricket and he'd never seemed to intense or protective, in fact, Rory would actually consider them quite good friends. 

"You remember Sammy and Kholi right," Ollie deadpanned, facing his boyfriend and raising one eyebrow. "That man isn't afraid of anyone, not even Pat Cummins bowling at his best. Jimmy almost made him cry because he was mean to Sammy." 

"But he's the Indian Captain, it makes sense that Jimmy would jump on an opportunity to be me to him." 

"Yeah sure," Ollie responded, giggling slightly at Rory's disbelieving expression, "ask Jos about Kiesewetter or Joey about KP and we'll see if you believe it was just the rivalry." 

"I just don't see it." Rory grabbed Ollie's hand, pressing a kiss to the back, and holding it as he set off.

"We'll see if you feel the same way after I introduce you as my boyfriend." Rory gulped slightly strangely nervous about meeting a group of people he already knew. "Don't panic, I love you so they won't do anything." 

"I love you too, kitten." 

\--

"Ollie," Sammy screamed, racing out of the house and jumping on the ginger. Ollie caught him, wrapping his arms around Sammy's waist. "Bessie told me you were coming." 

"I didn't say to jump on him," Bessie spoke from behind the excited blonde before walking up to the pair and coaxing Sammy to let go. 

"Will you come watch tv with me?" Sammy begged, "please. I even recorded the World War 2 thing you wanted to watch." 

Ollie melted Sammy's excitement and joy about life is the purest thing in the world. It was sometimes hard to remember that they were the same age as Sammy's childlike wonder and innocence always made him seem younger. 

"He'll watch it with you later, princess," Dom cooed, pulling Sammy into a warm hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "He needs to unpack first." 

Sammy pouted, turning his puppy dog eyes on Bessie before smiling cheekily a few seconds later. "Promise we can watch it later? This one is about the aeroplanes and I've been wanting to watch it all week, but I waited for Ollie."

"We can watch it later, Sammy, I promise," Ollie ruffled Sammy's hair only to laugh when he smiled and ran inside, quickly followed by Bessie. "I didn't warn you about, Sammy, did I?"

"He's hyperactive in training I was expecting that." Rory opened the boot of his car, pulling out a box and watching as Ollie did the same. 

"Times that by ten and you've got him while he's at home." Ollie led Rory through the house and up to his room. "I really hope you like it." He swung the door open and Rory gasped, looking around. "The other babies helped me." 

Ollie had spent hours making his room perfect, stringing fairy lights around the moulding on the ceiling cascading down the walls. Bessie had lovingly painted the night sky on his ceiling, using deep blues and purples to keep the room from appearing to dark and dingy. 

"It's beautiful," Rory gushed, putting his box down and drawing Ollie in for a kiss. They made out softly for a bit before Rory pulled away, running his thumb along Ollie's cheekbone. "Come on, we should unpack so you can watch that thing with Sammy." 

\--

"Knock knock" Andrew Strauss shouted as he walked into the living room. "Your dad wanted me to come check the house was still in place." He smiled when he saw Sammy and Bessie cuddled together on their normal chair and raised an eyebrow at Rory and Ollie snuggling on the sofa.

"Grandad," Sammy screeched, shocking Rory who jumped slightly looking at the others in confusion as they continued watching the tv as if they hadn't heard the noise. "Do you want coffee, hot chocolate? What am I saying, of course, you want tea? I'll go make one," Sammy's words came out as a rush, very little being intelligible, before running out of the room. 

"I should follow him before he sets the kitchen on fire," Bessie said, sighing slightly and walking towards the kitchen, "again." 

"Ollie," Straussy said, drawing the boys attention from the screen before smiling brightly at his grandad, "go help them." Ollie stood up, not questioning the command, and following his brothers to the kitchen. 

Strauss turned to face Rory a slightly sadistic smile on his face as Rory gulped and shifted in nervousness. "So," Strauss started, "you're dating Ollie. What are your intentions with him?"

"I want to treat him like a prince and make him smile and laugh every day. He's perfect and he deserves to be treated like he is," Rory's voice was passionate, his eyes holding a slight twinkle as he thought about his boyfriend. 

"I'll trust you because he trusts you," Strauss said, his voice holding a slightly violent note. "Mark my words if you hurt him I will end you. If the babies ever get put in your care and they get hurt, I will eviscerate you." 

"Grandad," Sammy shouted from the kitchen, a note of panic in his voice. Straussy sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. 

"You've been saved for now," he muttered walking out of the room, "I'm coming, Sammy." 

* * * * *

**18:34 Sir**

_I'm picking you up in ten._

**18:35 Kitten**

_I'll wait at the bottom of the road._

**18:35 Sir**

_No, I'm going to do this right and meet the family._

**18:36 Kitten**

_Are you sure? You don't have to._

**18:37 Sir**

_I want to. You're worth it._

_I'm driving now, see you soon, kitten._

**18:37 Kitten**

_You're so perfect._

_Love you xx_

Ollie ran downstairs stopping in the mirror to check his reflection, fluffing his hair slightly and continuing through to the living room. "Rory is on his way here to pick me up for our date. He is here as my boyfriend so you can do as much posturing as you'd like but no threats."

"But I want to threaten him," Bennie whined from his position on the sofa, both of his boyfriends cuddled into his side. 

"Second rule," Ollie continued, sending Ben a strange look, "only three of you can come to the door." 

"Papa, Dad, and me," Sammy spoke, standing up and walking out of the room before anyone had a chance to argue. Ollie was Sammy's brother and best friend, no one was going to hurt his friend, no one. 

"Well, I suppose that answers that question," Ali said, standing up and pulling Jimmy through to the foyer where Sammy was standing by an open back door. "Sammy, you're not meant to open the door without one of us present."

Sammy went to respond but he was cut off by Rory's jeep pulling into the drive. He got out of the car and grimaced slightly when he saw Jimmy and Ali standing with their arms crossed, disappointed and disapproving glares settled on both their faces. 

"Hi, Roar," Ollie beamed, pushing past his parents and smiling brightly. He pecked Jimmy and Ali on the cheek and sent them a warning look. "Bye Sammy," Ollie said softly, ruffling his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Rory?" Sammy called out, his eyes sad and wide. Ollie looked at him in shock, Sammy was usually the last person to get involved in anything confrontational. "Please don't hurt him, he's my brother and I love him." 

Ali and Jimmy melted, drawing Sammy into their arms and wiping the tears that had started to form. "Sammy," Ollie cooed, ruffling his hair again and running his fingers softly along his cheekbone. 

Everyone always forgot that Sammy had been by Ollie's side through his relationship with Noah. He hadn't known how bad it was and if he ever fully found out, Sammy would hunt him down and destroy him. But he spent four months watching Ollie sink inside his shell becoming more and more withdrawn and he hated it. 

"Sammy," Rory spoke, bending down until he had locked eyes with the blonde. "I'm not going to hurt him I promise." Sammy inspected Rory's expression before nodding slightly, hugging Ollie, and running inside (most likely to cuddle Bessie again).

"Well, the baby has spoken, you're allowed to live," Jimmy grumbled, still glaring harshly at the opening batsman. "He has to be back by eleven, but, you can stay the night." 

"Okay thanks, papa, we have to go now," Ollie rushed, smiling at his parents before dragging Rory to the car behind him. He sat down in the passenger seat and sighed in relief. "That wasn't too bad." 

"I'm pretty sure Jimmy still wants me dead," Rory complained, starting the car and pulling out of the drive, eager to get as far away from Jimmy as possible. "Also that is the most disappointed Alastair Cook has ever looked in me, it actually hurt a little bit." 

"Dad does the 'I'm not angry just disappointed' look really well, he's had practise with Sammy after all." Ollie glanced at his boyfriend before grabbing his hand and smiling sweetly. "Papa probably does want you dead, I think the only reason you survived is that Sammy would have cried and that would break him." 

"No matter the reason, I'm just happy we've left," Rory jokingly shuddered, smiling fondly when Ollie giggled brightly. "Seriously though, that might have been the most terrifying experience of my life."

"Wait until the conversation you have to have about moving in with dad," Ollie teased, laughing giddily when Rory's jaw dropped open and he briefly turned to look at his boyfriend in shock. 

"What are you on about, kitten?" Rory asked but was ignored by his still cackling boyfriend. "Seriously, what?" 


End file.
